


The Untrustworthy Eye

by wyvern



Series: Pornalot 2017 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Handmaid's Tale Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: Merlin is Commander Uther's personal chauffeur, a government spy — and Arthur's lover.





	The Untrustworthy Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pornalot 2017's Challenge Three: Kink Link. Read the rest of the entries [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11858151?show_comments=true&view_full_work=true). My kink link was tenderness - dystopia - Cher.
> 
> Thanks to nomical and Jess for the thorough beta. All remaining errors are my own.
> 
> Merlin belongs to Shine, BBC, history and whatever else. It's not me, that's for sure.

~***~

Through the window, Merlin watches Gwen – Ofuther, he reminds himself – close the wrought-iron gate behind her and be greeted by Ofgodwyn. They’re wearing the shapeless handmaid’s dresses and the white wings on their heads that are supposed to ‘give them privacy’ but mostly restrict their view of the world. The women are roughly the same height, but these days Ofgodwyn is pregnant and quite far along, so Merlin can tell them apart despite their likenesses.

When they slowly start to walk towards the marketplace, Merlin sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. He knows he should do more, should try to get Gwen out of here, but it would risk not only his own life but hers, too. 

Suddenly, he sees the Commander exit the house and make his way towards the car. Merlin immediately scrambles for the car key and his coat and hurries out the door.

“Sir,” he says, and bows slightly when they meet at the car.

“Merlin.” 

Merlin opens the car door for Uther and then takes his seat behind the wheel.

“Where to, Commander?”

Uther reaches in between the seats and hands him a small parcel and an envelope.

“Drop me off at work. Then I need you to personally bring this to Mr. Hale. All the appropriate paperwork to get out of the city are in the envelope. I expect you back first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Absolutely, sir. No problem, sir.”

Merlin’s heart beats hard.

~***~

It’s not difficult to get out of the city if you’ve got the right documents. If you’ve got the right documents _and_ are an approved Eye, it’s even easier. People trust you.

Well, the government trusts you. The handmaids and the rest don’t, of course, because you might turn them in at any time for stepping a toe out of line. Merlin used to do that a lot in the beginning because he believed in the cause; that they were doing the right thing to save the human race. He’s the reason dozens of people were punished or even killed. Back then, he believed it was for the good of the Republic.

But he doesn’t believe in the Republic anymore.

~***~

The road is dark, cold and quiet until, at last, Merlin can see a few small dots of light at the end of it. His heart begins to pound, longing for something he knows he’s not allowed to long for.

Dropping off the small parcel at Mr. Hale’s had been easy enough. Hale is as dry as a bone and incredibly proper. He only does what he’s been ordered to do by the government; never says anything beyond the bare necessities to Merlin – just accepts the parcel and closes the door as Merlin bows.

It’s a stupid risk to come here, but Merlin has two hours to spare and he’s going to use them well.

~***~

Merlin barely manages to get out of the car before Morgana throws herself around his neck, showering him in anxious questions and rapid kisses.

“How are you? How’s Gwen? Is she okay?”

In the corner of his eye, Merlin can see Arthur slowly making his way through the snow towards them.

“She- she’s fine, still keeping her head down, but it’s taking its toll on her. She’s strong but I don’t know how long she’ll be able to keep it together.”

“Okay, but…”

Then someone calls out for her and as she turns towards the voice. Arthur has moved close enough to gently touch Merlin’s arm and quietly gesture for him to follow him into the house. Merlin does, immediately, like he’s enthralled by Arthur’s mere presence. Being back with him is like a drug you can’t possibly get enough of and Merlin would happily live his life under that influence.

It’s been so long and they have so little time.

~***~

They end up in the hallway off the kitchen, kissing and rubbing against each other like animals in heat. When Arthur pulls down Merlin’s trousers and sinks to his knees before him, Merlin almost comes on the spot.

“My brave man,” Arthur whispers and trails his tongue around the cockhead.

It’s not true, Merlin thinks, but when Arthur slides Merlin’s cock slowly into his hot mouth, all coherent thoughts instantly transform into pure want. It makes him forget everything that isn’t here, right now. He caresses Arthur’s ear slowly, trying to imprint the feeling of it into his hand so he’ll remember it later.

His legs shake from the effort of not thrusting his hips forward and taking control of his own orgasm. He wants it so bad. He wants to let go, scream out his want and need and anger for the world to hear, but it’d mean the end of them all, so he can’t. He won’t.

When he comes, it’s with a gasp of both relief and sorrow. As he winds down from the high, Arthur gets up from his knees and strips his own cock with trained efficiency. The words he whispers into Merlin’s ear are small and dirty and perfect. Arthur’s orgasm is quiet, restrained, but Merlin can feel the shakes wracking his body and revels in the physical closeness he’s not allowed anywhere else.

They can hear Morgana moving about inside the kitchen, humming a now-forbidden melody to herself.

“I miss listening to Cher,” Merlin murmurs into Arthur’s shoulder and Arthur huffs out a laugh.

“Not Morgana’s version, I assume?”

Then his voice grows more serious. 

“I miss you, Merlin,” he whispers. “Please be careful out there.”

I’m safe, Merlin thinks. An Eye is always safe.

~***~

Two men in black military gear stand waiting in front of the wrought-iron gates when Merlin gets back home. At first, he doesn’t understand. Have they come for Ofuther, for Gwen? For any of the servants? For the Commander?

When he steps out of the car, one of the men raises his weapon. The other takes a step towards him.

He understands. No one is safe.

~***~  
THE END  
~***~


End file.
